villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Toddler
The Toddler is the first villain that appeared in the Nickelodeon sitcom Henry Danger. He serves as the main antagonist of the episodes The Danger Begins, Danger & Thunder, and'' Toddler Invasion. The first two episodes portrayed him as the leader of a supervillain organization and the other archenemy of Captain Man the other being Minyak. He was portrayed by Ben Giroux. Personality And Appearance The Toddler is a short, pint-sized criminal with some stubble who wears baby clothes as his outfit. For his first appearance he wore blue clothing with black stripes, complete with matching beanie hat, a yellow ascot, yellow shorts with red straps, and black shoes. In his second appearance, his shirt and beanie becomes white with blue and orange stripes, while his shorts are orange with grey straps. He reverts back to wearing yellow shorts, this time with a light blue shirt and a black, white, and gray beanie. Keeping in nature with his name, he speaks like a baby although he appears as a grown man, and he also throws tantrums when he doesn't get what he wants. He even wore diapers for a tie before outgrowing them. His weapons include a raspberry gun which inflicts saliva on his victims and a bottle bomb. The Toddler's henchmen dress in over-sized children's pajamas. The Danger Begins The Toddler is a man who wears a diaper and behaves like a baby. He first appears on a television screen when Captain Man was demonstrating to him about a real supervillain. He described him as being "pure evil". On the television screen, he was shown spitting in one of his henchmen's (who he had tied up) face for not bringing him his apple sauce on time. He then talks about how he's they are going to begin phase two of their plan when one of his other henchmen tells him that they received an explosive liquid. He then complains about how much effort it takes to spit and tells him to have a scientist build something to help him do that. Afterwards, they find out that the second phase of his plan was to collapse a bridge which caused several people and cars to fall into the ocean however Captain Man and Henry Dangers manage to save everyone from drowning. They later find out that while they were busy pulling people out of the water The Toddler stole five thousand packages of diapers and implanted them with radioactive substance that would turn all the babies into tiny, green monsters. Captain Man ends up captured by The Toddler after he tries to stop him by himself. Henry later goes over to The Toddler's hide out to save him and uses the song of an ice cream truck on his phone to distract him. They leave and after that, Henry comes in and Captain Man tells him to pull a lever on the wall. However, The Toddler and his henchman return and see Henry. He quickly pulls the lever and Captain Man’s baby swing starts moving around. He takes advantage of this by using his legs to kick the henchmen. Henry begins fighting them, too. Once all of the henchmen are unconscious, The Toddler pulls out a bottle with an explosive liquid inside. He closes all the doors, but then, Henry pushes Captain Man towards The Toddler. Captain Man kicks him into an endless ball pit and he is destroyed. Henry then throws the explosive into the ball pit and it explodes, falsely killing the Toddler. Danger and Thunder With the heroes thinking the Toddler met his doom from the explosion of his bottle bomb in the bottomless ball pit, it is revealed in this episode that he survived his fall and it took him a long time (almost 2 years) to climb up to the surface of the Earth, reaching a sandbox and scaring away the Swellview Park children. He is also shown to be the mastermind of the villains gathering in the secret underwater base of Lake Swellview, surprising them all of his return, saying "BOO!". He somehow meets up with Max Thunderman and he becomes the Toddler's assistant, requesting for a booster seat and telling him to smooth his leg hair. After he tells the villains how he survived, he then tells them how they should combine their powers to destroy Captain Man and Kid Danger so they can have Swellview all to themselves. Next, he goes to the chalkboard as each villain discusses a plan to eliminate the heroes. With the Toddler unable to agree with any of their ideas, Max, having discovered through Phoebe, Captain Man, and Kid Danger are among their presence, goes to tell him they are in disguise in the lair. The Toddler doesn't believe him, so Max proves they are here by using his powers to remove their Muchacho masks. The Toddler zaps Captain Man with the Heliometer. He and Dr. Minyak trap him in a block of metal and put him on a train, planning on pushing Captain Man to the bottom of the Jandy River, where he'll remain trapped there forever. However, Kid Danger and Phoebe arrive on the train, and fight his henchman. Charlotte shoots the metal block, freeing Captain Man from his captivity. He villains thought Captain Man was dead and Swellview was theirs. Then, Captain Man reclimbs the train, and sneaks up behind the Toddler. He then picks up the Toddler and throws him off the train. Toddler Invasion After remaining a fugitive for quite some time, he returns in ''Toddler Invasion and sneaks into the Man Cave disguised as a purple teddy bear. The Toddler fires a sleeping gas projectile that the heroes inhale its fumes and pass out. Schwoz appears and discovers what the Toddler did to the heroes (but not fully) and he briefly gets chased by the pint sized criminal. Of course the Toddler reigns victorious and traps Schwoz in the elevator. He drinks some apple juice and sees that Kid Danger has awoken. The Toddler reveals he has trapped him in a kiddie pool with an invisible barrier, but this doesn't stop the hero from insulting him, telling him to change his diaper; this of course offends the Toddler. He then turns his attention towards Captain Man, who he trapped in a torture device with tight plastic and machine powered heat. He intends to become indestructible by drinking the Captain's sweat, even if its for 45 minutes according to him. To do this, he sets the temperature to 310 degrees to make sure it happens as planned. He is successful and drinks the Captain's sweat from a bottle. But above the Man Cave's vent, he is hit by Charlotte and Jasper. As they hide, the Toddler gets up and decides to test some painful objects on himself to prove his indestructibility. It works and he is only hurt for a second. However, he did not notice Schwoz pry open the elevator door quietly and drink some of Captain Man's sweat. When the Toddler notices him after he burps, he fires his blaster at Schwoz, seemingly killing him. However, Schwoz is indestructible and both he and the Toddler battle it out with their brauns. After 45 minutes have passed, the Toddler loses his indestructibility, and Schwoz breaks his ribs by hitting him with a chair. However, he is not finished yet and he makes one last attempt at hitting Kid Danger after he is freed but he is too fast to be hit by the laser and subsequently takes the Toddler's blaster out of his hand. The Toddler pleads for mercy from him but Kid Danger zaps his finger and he is hurt so badly, he is unable to move from his position. Equipment *'Raspberry Gun': In The Danger Begins, He had a gun that inflicts saliva on his victims. *'Bottle Bomb': The Toddler pulls out a bottle with an explosive liquid inside. Captain Man tells Henry to leave but Henry refuses. The Toddler closes all the doors, but then, Henry pushes Captain Man towards The Toddler. Captain Man kicks him into an endless ball pit and he is destroyed. Henry then throws the explosive into the ball pit and it explodes, supposily killing The Toddler Appearances Henry Danger * The Danger Begins * Danger & Thunder * Toddler Invasion * Game of Phones The Adventures of Kid Danger * Tiny Toddler Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Leader Category:Thief Category:Evil from the Past Category:Kidnapper Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Henry Danger Villains Category:Abusers Category:Thugs Category:Archenemy Category:Crossover Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains